


Day 2: Pet Play/Mating Press

by Miss_Mystery_xo



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime)
Genre: Blackmail, Collars, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Mating Press, Pet Play, Vaginal Sex, fuck buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26735098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Mystery_xo/pseuds/Miss_Mystery_xo
Summary: You knew Ogami Shirou wasn't the biggest fan of humans, but that doesn't mean he couldn't tolerate them sometimes. Pushing his buttons was all fun and games until you realized that you may have underestimated how much he could ruin you.
Relationships: Ogami Shirou/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945876
Comments: 5
Kudos: 191





	Day 2: Pet Play/Mating Press

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, Brand New Animal was SO good. Shirou is literally wanna of my new faves (is that my simp or my furry coming out? lol). I hope you enjoy it!

The air feels as if it’s vibrating with heat and tension as you watch Shirou unbuckle his pants from where you’re kneeling on the floor. As you’d been instructed, you’re kneeling on the floor wearing nothing but the collar Shirou gave you that matches his.

Shirou approaches you and crouches down so he’s eye-level with you, holding out his hand. You hand him the end of the leash and he pets your head before standing to his full height. You whine softly as you’re desperate for more of his touch.

He tugs the leash so your cheek is pressed against his cock, still hidden and covered by his jeans and boxers.

“Stop your whining or you won’t get what you’re so desperate for, _puppy_.”

“B-But Shir- _Guh!_ ”

Your words cut off as he pulls on the leash, the collar digging into your throat as it chokes you. You whimper and let out a strangled apology, looking up into those cold eyes of his.

“I-I’m sorry, m-master.”

“Good girl.”

He loosens his hold and you cough slightly as you feel the pressure ease off of your windpipe.

“If you don’t behave, I’ll get you a choke collar instead. Understood?”

“Yes, master.”

“Good. Now, _up_.”

Shirou pats the bed and you climb up slowly, your limbs trembling in excitement. You take your position on your hands and knees with your face down and ass up, but you’re halted in your actions.

“On your back, puppy.”

You bite your lip and nod as you sit down before you lie back, looking up at Shirou. His expression is indifferent, which is his norm if a little amused at the confused expression on your face as to why you’re changing positions. His hands smooth over your inner thighs, forcing you to spread your legs wider to the limit of your flexibility, bordering on painful.

“M-Master…”

“Be patient. I wanna get a good look at this soaked cunt of yours first.”

The feeling of his hot breath on your pussy makes you whine lowly. Being completely exposed to Shirou staring at you makes you blush. Even as he grinds his cock between your folds, you don’t know what’s going on through his head.

You know he hates you to some extent due to you being a human, and this whole relationship was strictly fuck buddies (at most). Blackmailing him (knowing his whole ‘Silver Wolf’ identity) into this arrangement probably wasn’t smart on your end, but you weren’t about to give up on some of the best sex you’ve ever had.

You groan as Shirou suddenly thrusts inside of you completely, catching you off guard as you’re lost in thought.

“Focus, _puppy_. Or you’re not gonna be prepared.”

“Prepare? For wh-”

The grin on Shirou’s face is downright feral as his hands slip behind your knees and push your legs so they’re up by your head, folding you in half. You groan at how full this position makes you feel, the stretch only just a bit painful. A growl escapes Shirou and it makes you freeze as you see a faint angry red tint to his eyes.

“Sh-Shirou?”

You scream as he starts a brutal pace, pressing you hard into the bed. Oh. _Oh! A mating press!_

“ _Fuck!_ ”

The growling doesn’t stop as Shirou leans over you, his fangs tearing into the sheets instead of your neck. Feeling his full weight press into you, every single thrust makes you tremble as he hits your g-spot.

“W-Wait! Shirou!”

The deadly growl that escapes Shirou that’s directed at you instantly shuts you up.

“ _Don’t. Speak._ ”

You whimper as his pace picks up and he fucks you with no regard. His breathing is heavy, he’s growling constantly, and his claws are digging into the backs of your thighs.

“ _Fuck_.”

Shirou swearing and the loss of his rhythm lets you know that he’s close to cumming. Your voice cracks as you scream, feeling him fill you as he cums inside of you. His hips don’t stop as he orgasms, the filthy squelching noises echoing in the room.

Your orgasm rips through you at the hot feeling of Shirou’s cum in your womb, crying out in pained pleasure. Shirou finally slows and stops, pulling out to look at your gaping and leaking cunt.

“M-Master…” 

“What a good pet. You look perfect like this. Fucked out and filled with my cum.”

“T-Thank you, master.”

He pets your head softly with a misleading smile on his face. You watch as his hand wraps around his shaft, stroking himself a few times to get hard again before he slaps his cock against your pussy, making you mewl.

“Hmm, one more round… maybe two. You’re such a good little _pet_ that I wanna fill this filthy little cunt of yours with my cum until you break.”

“What? W-Wait-!”

The muscles in our legs scream as he pushes them back again, cum flowing out of your pussy as you’re jostled. Shirou licks his fangs and slips back inside, ready to fuck you as long as it takes to break you.


End file.
